pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers
The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers is a non-canon game created by The President and supposed to go on the Wii U. It's the sequel to the game The President's Adventure, and will close, as well as open, new stories in the main story, revealing much more about The President's past... and future! Story The Flashback Back in Hocotate, Olimar's beloved homeland, sitting around a campfire is the 2013 team of Student Space Cadets. Olimar and Louie became the camp supervisors, and they're duty is to provide tasks for the ascension explorers and some fun, as well. When the night come and stars take their place in the sky, Olimar starts to wonder about a story to tell the brave little kids, when one, in particular, with blue hair and blue everything, raise his hand. Mr. Olimar, was you dream to become a space cadet?, said him, with a peculiar look in his face. Olimar wondered, as Louie opened his mouth to say something, Olimar stopped him. He took a picture out of the secret boot from his suit with him, alongside with Pikmin. The boy took a long look at the picture, and repeated. My big dream is to become an famous explorer, like you, sir, and, someday, make a big discovery, like the Pikmin. But my father doesn't like that... Olimar stared at that kid and, suddenly, an image of himself as a kid crossed his mind. He wondered if that could be a dream, because Louie was almost getting his hand burned toasting a marshmellow in the campfire and keep a calm smile in his face while some girls laughed. Olimar just couldn't get that image out of his head... And that weird felling within his heart. Something was definitely about to happen. The Speech The next morning, Louie couldn't find Olimar anywhere. He was usually the first one to get up, but Louie just couldn't locate him. The President was standing in the improvised stage, were he was supposed to give an "heart warming speech" to make kids don't want to leave the camp program, since funds in Hocotate just keep going downer and downer. As The President waited for Olimar a little blushed from all the children laughing and pointing, Louie raced his way to the stage to tell him his partner was missing. That's not good... whispered The President, with a tiny bit of desperation running through his voice. Louie gave him a look that said something like C'mon! This kids are the only things that keep me out of living in the streets! Well, their parents wallets, but, anyway....' '''''Something wrong? said a voice from the audience. Yeah, why is it taking so long? And where's Captain Olimar? He wasn't at breakfast this morning''.' Louie ran away as The President tried to find a way to keep everybody calm. And quiet. '''Now, now, children, let's not get angry. Captain Olimar had... Something in his way and just couldn't come. Now, let me talk to you about the magic that is the wide space! The same kid from last night, with blue hair and blue everything, was amazed by The President's speech, that just pointed out everything amazing there is in space. But he was the only one. Nobody look inspired. Nobody look like giving attention to him. That's trouble. said the kid to himself. The Missing Link Days go by as Olimar don't reappear. Louie start to get nervous, and eating fry Bulborbs become his hobby, Louie start to put on some weight. Feeling outrageous, The President demand that he lost that fanny pack of his and get the camp dismissed. That was going to be a summer, but a summer without a camp is like nothing! Louie gave the warning. But nothing. What about the tears and yells of desperation? Nothing. No one seems to care, anymore, Mr. President spoked Louie, faking his sadness. Hocotate is just going to need another loan if we're looking to get through this month! he kept going on, and on, until The President was depressed enough he jump off his chair and decide to go look for Olimar himself! That was his duty, right? Olimar must be in danger, and he was the one who was going to help him! I care! said a weak voice, but nobody heard. In the middle of the crowd of kids running here and there, The President and Louie ran to their space ships without giving that kid the attention he was looking for. And who was that kid again? Yes, of course, the blue everything! He's eyes filled with tears as he saw ship crossing the skies. No camp? No Captain Olimar? This can't be it... THIS CAN'T BE IT! a scream of desperation shouted out his throat as he raced somewhere. Where? Nobody know. In fact, nobody know what was going to happen. The President, along with Louie, had just leap into his brand new adventure. Characters The President The main protagonist from The President Adventure series, The President return again, and, once more, as the main playable character. Back into action in it's second installment, The President look like it same self, but the game promise to go a little deeper on The President's future. Who wouldn't like to know how was he as a child, or how will he be as an old little man? Olimar The master protagonist from the canon games of Pikmin, Olimar return as the loyal knight of Hocotate Fright President is missing! After becaming supervisor of the Space Camp at Hocotate, a kid with blue hair and blue everything made Olimar think about his childhood dream. And, after remembering the Pikmin he once left behind, Captain Olimar just vanished! Where did he go? Louie Partner of Olimar, Louie is now a playable character and partner of The President in his missing to retrieve Olimar to his homeland. Of course, treasures are also their target, but his lifetime friend is a one treasure they need to get back! And with hearts filled with hope, that's a mission they wouldn't give up on! S. S. Dolphin Olimar's beloved ship, in the game, teams up with The President and Louie to find his missing friend! Smart as always and holder of important and crucial information, Dolphin heat up it's engines to leap in another adventure as the way to move of our brave explorers! Blue Everything Kid With an unknown name, one of the kids in the program Space Camp was one with big dreams about his future. He's jackpot dream is to become a famous explorer like Olimar, and discover all great things that are in the world. He wants to help saving Hocotate, but he's just a child! The universe works at his own speed, right? But there's something about this kid... Young President & Old President Characters from The President's imagination. As the game is said to take a next step into the past and future of our loved character, The President is haunted by ghosts of his past, that sudden awake in him a force that want to give him a better future! With Hocotate's destiny in his hands, a daredevil kid that once was his adventurous him and a sad old man that is supposed to be him if he fails, will this two characters be a helping hand or an obstacle? Areas The game will feature eight areas, both with four caves each. All of them are filled with enemies, treasures, discoveries and, of course, Pikmin! Moon Bounce * Space Beginnings * Surfing Walls * The Hog House * Rocky Den Giant Domainds * New Winds * Overnight Camp * Cake Tower * Star Wars Sunshine Mountain * Research Lab * Dark Woods * Paper Castle * Bulborb Hideway Neptune's Crates * Chemistry Class * Block Beat Party * Flash Light Cove * Clock Tower Crystal World * Pikbot Base * Beetle Jungle * Purple City * Shiny Temple Grand Beach * Bubbling Brooks * Louie's Dreams * Western Cove * Tiki Volcano Lava Lair * Deep Dark Mines * Barrel Coast * Dragon Lair * Fiery Jungle Ending Springs * Battle Inferno * Skyfall Track * Rocky Roads * Supernova Cavern Returning Pikmin * Red Pikmin - Red as the roses are, the fire resistant Pikmin will be a returning Pikmin in the game. * Yellow Pikmin - Yellow as the sun, the electricity resistant Pikmin will be a returning Pikmin in the game. * Blue Pikmin - Blue as the ocean, the water proof Pikmin will be a returning Pikmin in the game. * Purple Pikmin - Purple as the grapes are, the Pikmin that carries an entire nation will be a returning Pikmin in the game. * White Pikmin - White as the moon, the Pikmin that inhales poison without taking damage will be a returning Pikmin in the game. * Gold Pikmin - The shiny headmaster from The President's Adventure is back! But now with a new breeding system that includes the Golden Bulborbs! What? Intriguing... New Pikmin Space Pikmin As the game's title says, The President will definitely explore the vast universe that surrounds us. And Pikmin, as they're everywhere, could not be missing in the wide open space. Meet Space Pikmin, the newest kind of Pikmin. They won't have their Onions or Candypop Buds. To make a Space Pikmin, a regular Pikmin must be exposed to Moon Light. It's still not a right thing how Pikmin will be exposed to Moon Light, since it can be from itens, enemies or the environment itself, but Space Pikmin is a confirmed thing. Rock Pikmin The possible revolution from the canon game Pikmin 3 will appear in this sequel. As it's skills aren't yet fully confirmed, here, Rock Pikmin may have different skills from the canon version. Like rumors said, the Medusal Slurkers will be present, since facts points out that the enemy will be an important object in the reprodution of Rock Pikmin. If that changes, any Candypop Bud or even an Onion will be created, and the information will be corrected. Flying Pikmin (or Pink Pikmin) The flying Pikmin without a confirmed name here appears as Flying Pikmin (or Pink Pikmin) will appear in the game as well. Since it's skills aren't confirmed, the game may change what an actual Pink Pikmin does. Since the game is in still beta phase, lots of things can change before it actually goes on. Modes Story Mode The same old Story Mode, where the player follow the story tracks to reach his big conclusion, or "happy ending". Difficulty applies here, and used characters will be the main playable characters. The Special Cinema Mode features all cutscenes that appear in the Story Mode. Challenge Mode Filled with thrilling challenges, the well known Challenge Mode has special caves with specific tasks that the player needs to beat to pass through that level. Challenge Mode is unlocked after the Story Mode have been beaten once. Minigame Mode A special mode filled with minigames. They're 20, overall, but need to be unlocked. In the section Minigame Mode, you'll see more about this new mode present in this game. Two Player Mode An adventure designed for two players in the same room and with the same console. It is slightly different that the Online Mode. Online Mode With a Wi-Fi connection, two players, being one from Russia and other from Japan, can battle or simply have fun playing together. It is slightly different then the Two Player Mode. The Cinema Room See unlocked cutscenes from the entire game here. New Features Difficulty Factor A beginner player can now change the difficulty factor from the game. This feature was present in the first installment of the game, but now difficulty can be changed between days. Only enemies change due to the difficulty factor. Treasures and enviroment are untouched by those changes. The difficulties are Easy, Medium and Hard. Scanning Device Now equiped with last generation objects, the Captains in the game will always carry their Scanners. Made out of titanium and a special alien technology, the Scanner can figure out what kind and type of object is one thing, or several things, or a living object. Nowadays, to complete the enemy database, using the scanner may help before a important fight. And to figure out how to get through obstacles, this useful item will also be a hint. Moon Light With an adventure featuring the space as it's main stage, there was almost that certain that space features will be in the game. Meet the Moon Light feature, that are spotlights of dark light that turns regular Pikmin into... Space Pikmin! They appear in some levels, as caves, but in the up side of the world. By simply walking a Pikmin in one of those spotlights turn one in Space Pikmin, it is easy as breeding Pikmin with a candypop bud or making a grilled cheese. Enemies See the list of enemies present in the game in The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers/Enemies Enemy Database A Piklopedia like feature, which descriptions about the enemies. See it here The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers/Enemy Database Treasures See the treasure list of the game in the following link The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers/Treasures Upgrades See the upgrades present in the game in The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers/Upgrades Beta Elements See the Beta Elements of the game in The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers/Beta Elements Beta Timeline Understand the development process of the game here The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers/Beta Timeline Glitches See a list of glitches a player can do in the game here The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers//Glithes Challenge Mode The reason players go insane trying to figure out a clever way out of this tricky caverns, Challenge Mode is back and ready for action! To make the entire deal worth fighting for it, Challenge Mode is only unlocked after beating the Story Mode, but now features the Ranking, something the player can share with friends through Miiverse. There's also the Worldwide Ranking, that features the best players of Challenge Mode ever! Set 1 * Tanooki Three * Ghastly Tower * The Cemitery * Green Greens Set 2 * Frogs Lakeshore * Icicle Castle * Chinese Fest * Hunter's Woods Set 3 * Venus Base * Surprise Party * Dollar Mountain * Season Cave Set 4 * Prehistoric Tunnel * Howling Pit * At Legs Cave * Dino-Dino Tunnel Set 5 * Crystal Waterfall * Sleeping Volcano * The Laboratory * Snowflake City Set 6 * Screaming Sands * Warfare Fortress * Hero's Mine * Pikvillage Minigame Mode Whenever your tired of the plain old Pikmin way to play, there's always an alternative choice. This new feature, the Minigame Mode, is unlocked right at the beggining, but all of it's minigames needs a more advanced play in the Story/Challenge Mode to be unlocked. OBS: Games in italic are already unlocked. Games in bold need to be unlocked. * Pikmin Bowling (Use a Dweevil as a ball to knock down Pik-pins!) * Find The Pikmin (When the lights go tell, will you be able to tell where's the Pimin?) * Ultimate Shooting (Using a laser gun, hit every single enemy that comes in your way!) * Pik-Throw (Like the Olympics Hammer Throw, chance your Pikmin as far as it can go!) * Smash & Slash (Using insect exterminating devices, get ride of the creepy bugs) * Where My Yoshi? (Select the correct way so Yoshi and Mario can meet again) * Plucksters (Pluck Pikmin faster then your friend or the CPU) * Don't Be Spotted (Help Olimar out of the labyrinth without awaking any enemies... Or being caught!) * Louie's Kitchen (Follow Louie's steps to make delicious recepies) * Titan Quest (Solve puzzles and make through an Indiana Jones like adventure) * '''The Onion Usher (Guide the Pikmin to his correct colored Onion) * '''Guitar Pikmin (Perform amazing dance moves to score!) * The Price Is Might (Study your treasure and make the closest bid on it's value) * Pikmin Feud (Answers tons of questions about random facts) * Valentine's Game (Match a Pikmin with his color mate) Two Player Mode Previously revised in the section Modes, PA2: Galaxy Explorers (short name for the game's full name) features a mode for two friends to compete together or against each other. It's divided in different types of game, listened bellow: Pikmin Harvest In an area designed for Pikmin breeding, filled with enemies to be defeated and pellets to be collected, Pikmin Harvest is where two players compete against each other in a time limit to see who, at the end of the day, will grow more Pikmin. Rules can be changed. Pikmin * Red Pikmin x10 (each player begin with ten Red Pikmin) * Yellow Pikmin x10 (each player begin with ten Yellow Pikmin) * Blue Pikmin x10 (each player begin with ten Blue Pikmin) * Purple & White x10 (each player begin with five Purple and five White) * Space Pikmin x10 (each player begin with ten Space Pikmin) * Rock & Pink x10 (each player begin with five Rock and five Pink) Arenas * Mt. Diamond * Mt. Pearl * Abandoned Factory (unlockable) Items * Ultra Spicy/Bitter Spray (quantity can be changed) * Enemy Cube (a dice that makes an enemy randomly appear) * Spray Cube (a dice that gives a player a certain spray) * Pikmin Cube (a dice that gives a player a certain amount of a certain Pikmin) Battle A regular battle between players, where defeating your friend or causing Pikmin extinction isn't the only way to win, althought being the orthodox one. Doing several things, like sprouting more Pikmin, collecting treasures and defeating enemies will give away points in the end, what can set the final decision. Arenas * Hocotate Dunes * Shell Beach * Awaken Volcano * Space Station (unlockable) Points * Sprouting Pikmin - 10 pts * Collecting any treasure - 50 pts * Defeating an enemy - 100 pts * Destroying an obstacle - 250 pts * Invading your friend's territory - 500 pts * Stole treasures - 1000 pts * Cause Pikmin extinction - 5000 pts Online Mode Not much changes from the Two Player mode to the Online Mode. All modes are the same, but you'll probably will be fighting a stranger. By any matters, the Online Mode changes the rank, and will count the player's position worldwide. To connect to the Pik-Central, you need a Wii U console and a wi-fi connection. Ranking The Ranking is a brand new feature present in the game to separate players. The way to go up in the rank is to play against your friends and win, or beat the Challenge Mode caves. Each cave has accomplishments, so the player can earn more points when fulfilling all of those. Down this section is more information about the rank. How To Earn Points * Play with a friend (with the same console). * Play with a friend (using the internet). * Defeat a friend (being it by the same console or using the internet). * Go through Story Mode. * Collect lots of treasures. * Defeat lots of enemies. * Discovery all kinds of enemies. * Defeat a boss in Story Mode. * Complete the Challenge Mode. * Complete the Challenge Mode's cave's missions. Losing Points * Lose to a friend (only by the internet). * Reach a GAME OVER or "Pikmin Extinction" in the Story Mode. * Lose too many Pikmin. * Neglect a level or cave. * Lose or give up on Challenge Mode. * Forfeiting matches by the internet. Ranks # Titan Dweevil (supreme and final rank) # Olimar # The President # Louie # Empress & Emperor Bulblax # Space & Mutant Pikmin # Arachnorb # Rock & Pink (or Flying) Pikmin # Golden Bulborb # Dweevil # Jellyfloat # Lithopod # Burrowing Snagret # Skull Pikmin & Tanookimin # Honeywisp # Wollywog # Red, Blue & Yellow Pikmin # Blowhog # Red Bulborb # Dwarf Red Bulborb (all players start here) Beta Gameplay Like a true canon game releases a video, a fanon game releases writed spoilers. In a supposed to exist video, with seven minutes long, several things for the upcoming game was revealed: * 0:16 to 0:45 - The Red, Yellow, Blue, Space, Rock and Flying Pikmin are revealed, with quick shots about their gameplay. * 0:46 to 1:10 - Quick gameplay in a rocky like area, supposed to be the Moon Bounce area, where a Space Bulborb is defeated with Red and Space Pikmin. * 1:11 to 1:27 - The President and Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin watching the sunset. * 1:28 to 4:02 - Quick shots of the enemies Golden Bulborb, Gigantus Beetle, Chompy Chomp and Lilith. * 4:03 to 4:42 - Quick shots of the Honeybear. * 4:43 to 5:21 - The President using different upgrades, such as a glove to punch a Red Bulborb and boots to reach a higher level. * 5:22 to 5:47 - Battle against the Cosmic Clone. * 5:48 to 6:24 - Quick shots of returning enemies from the past games. * 6:25 to 6:38 - Battle against the Frogbert. * 6:39 to 6:48 - The Titan Dweevil appears out of nowhere and The President and lots of Pikmin run away. * 6:49 to 7:00 - The President plucking Red, Blue and Yellow Pikmin, and quick shots of their abilities, then, the end. Beta Elements Timeline Here, you'll know how many time the game took to me created, and what little thing was changed, removed, confirmed or, again, changed. * March, 16 - The page was created, in his beta phase still, with a seven minute long gameplay. * March, 16 - Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple and White Pikmin were confirmed. Also, Space, Rock, Flying and Mutant Pikmin were revealed. * March, 16 - Confirmed enemies: Space Bulborb, Cosmic Clone, Golden Bulborb, Gigantus Beetle, Chompy Chomp, Honeybear, Frogbert, Space Bulblax and Lilith. * March, 16 - The definite game areas were revealed and confirmed. * March, 16 - Features like the Scanner, gloves to punch and boots to jump were revealed. * March, 19 - Olimar and Louie were confirmed. Louie being playable. * March, 19 - The entire story was added and confirmed with details. * March, 19 - Features like the Scanner and Moon Light were confirmed. * March, 21 - Section Mode were created. * March, 21 - Links for extra information were added. * March, 28 - Challenge Mode and it's caves were added. * March, 28 - Ranks were revealed. * March, 28 - Minigame Mode section were created. * March, 31 - Mutant Pikmin rumor were denied. * March, 31 - Two Player Mode section were created. Category: Non-Canon Games Category: The President's Adventure 2: Galaxy Explorers